Warm Embrace
by Annabeth Volturi
Summary: Elrond is attacked by orcs not far from his home in Imladris, but at the last moment is saved by his old friend and ally King Thranduil of Mirkwood. Elrond is not out of danger, and so Thranduil remains to protect him but also realizes his true feelings for Elrond. Will they remain friends or will it blossom into something else? SLASH don't like don't read.


_**Okay, first actual LOTR fic oneshot and I'm trying to work with the languages but so far I've come up empty and I don't have the books but I read the websites and I've seen movies though I know some parts are cut out in huge chunks. **_

_**Thranduil/Elrond, my two favorite elven leaders but I gotta say that out of both Elrond is my favorite just because he's smart and sweet and I fall in love with any man with long dark hair even though I'm happily engaged. **_

_**Basically this is slash, but I have a second version on archive of our own and it's got a very smutty scene in it whereas this one has the scene cut down. If you wish to read it, go to Archive of Our Own and look under the name 22AnnabethVolturi22. This is also AU, so no flames okay?**_

_**Here's a quick summary, and just so you know there's no timeline in this it's just a little something I've had on my mind for a while and I wanted to get it out:**_

_**Elrond is brutally attacked by Orcs not too far off from Rivendell and is rescued by his longtime friend King Thranduil of Mirkwood. They take him back to his home and Elrond is healed, but he is not out of danger yet. Thranduil decides to remain in Imladris until he's certain Elrond is safe, but is their friendship going to blossom into something else?**_

_**I don't own LOTR, and if I did I'd kick Isildur's butt for not taking the chance to destroy the ring the first time.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Forests of Rivendell:_

Elrond of Rivendell was out in the woods, not too far from his home riding his horse. He was trying to clear his head, though he had no reason to do so, but he was also hoping to meet up with his friend and ally Thranduil of Mirkwood. They had not seen each other in years, and the Woodland King had written some days back saying he was coming to see Elrond but he didn't say why only that they needed to talk in person.

"Let's go." He slapped the reins on his horse lightly and they rode off towards the trail. He expected Thranduil and his company to arrive within the next day or so, perhaps later this evening. It would be good to see him again, they had been good friends for years, perhaps centuries now and Elrond always found his company to be a good one.

Elrond forced his horse to stop as he heard the whistle of an arrow come close. When they stopped he saw the arrow that landed into the ground was black, an orc's arrow! Elrond motioned his horse to turn around but when they started back down the trail some orcs blocked their way. Elrond's horse shrieked as one scared it with a spear and Elrond fell to the ground.

"Lookie here boys…an elfling." A large disgusting looking one with a scar over his left eye. "And it's the mighty Lord Elrond."

"You filthy beasts…you dare enter this land?" Elrond snarled. He had left his weapons at his home, which thankfully wasn't close to here if intruders didn't know the right way in.

"You don't scare us elf, out here all on your own with no protection. Why not entertain us before we kill you?" Elrond froze. "Hold him!" Three orcs forced Elrond to his feet and while two held his arms behind his back one of them gripped his hair and yanked his head back. Elrond winced at the hold, but he kept his focus on the third large one in front of him.

"He's a pretty little thing isn't he?" the orcs laughed as the leader grabbed Elrond's pale throat and squeezed. Elrond gasped for breath but it hitched when the orc's other hand went inside his robes.

"Soft skin, like flower petals yet so fragile." He punched Elrond in the stomach and he bent over slightly when the orc holding his hair released his head. "Keep him still."

"Release me…" Elrond growled only to get punched across the jaw.

"Silence, you are in no position to command us. Lower him to the ground." Elrond was forced to his knees, but as he reached the ground the orc in front of him pulled out his legs and forced them apart.

"Let me go!" he put up a struggle as best he could, and in the process the two orcs holding him started to kick and hit him all over. Elrond cried out with each hit, it felt as if his bones were cracking from the force and the pain was unbearable. His strength left him as they finished their assault, his body was bruised and bloody from the attacks but it was about to get worse as he felt someone pulling his robes up above his knees.

"Now then…the real fun begins." Horribly rough hands moved over Elrond's legs, and all he could do was flinch at the disgusting touch.

"No…" his robes were being loosened but before the dirty orc could undo his own belts Elrond heard a faint whistle and the orc fell just next to him. His vision began to blur, and the last thing he saw before darkness consumed him was all the orcs falling or fighting someone or something he couldn't see.

_Back in Rivendell:_

"He was very lucky you found him King Thranduil." One of Thranduil's best healers Mirindien came to see the Mirkwood king after tending to Elrond's injuries.

"What are his wounds?" Thranduil's voice had a hint of worry in it, but it was mostly with anger at what those damned orcs had done to his friend.

"He has several broken ribs, his left arm is fractured badly and he has multiple cuts and bruises. He will make a full recovery, thank the Valar you were able to save him before those monsters could do any further damage." She gave a light smile. "He will be asleep for a while, but his sons and daughter are with him now."

"Good, thank you for your help." Mirindien bowed and left down the hall. Thranduil and his guards, including his son Legolas had managed to kill off those orcs no problem, but when he saw the damage done to poor Elrond's body he wanted to torture each and every one of them until they begged for mercy. Unfortunately they were all dead, but at least they wouldn't hurt him again.

"My king…Prince Legolas wishes to see you." One of his guards spoke up.

"Where is he?"

"In the gardens just out that door." The guard pointed and Thranduil took that direction. Legolas was waiting for him, and he had a mimicking look in his eyes like him.

"Ada how is he?"

"He is lucky to be alive; those orcs didn't get far enough to inflict more pain."

"That's a relief; shall we patrol the borders to make sure there are no others?"

"Stay close to the gates, but return at nightfall. Keep a lookout for spies, you know who." Legolas nodded and left the gardens with five others. Thranduil stayed in his spot, thinking about how this could've happened to a man like Elrond. He had come to discuss important and urgent business, but right now he'd have to wait until his friend was awake and coherent enough to hear what he had to say.

He didn't want to scare the Peredhel, but what happened today was merely a taste of what was to come. Word had reached Mirkwood that Sauron of Mordor was after Elrond's ability of foresight. He wanted to use it to predict attacks on the inhabitants of Middle Earth to ensure his victory over them all. The orcs trying to rape him though he wasn't sure about, but Sauron needed him alive to use his power. That was the reason he came here, to protect Elrond until Sauron would give up on his quest to have him. He knew one thing though, seeing Elrond like that all vulnerable and hurt made his normally stone heart crack.

Elrond was a dear friend, and this time Thranduil would make sure no harm would come to him or his family.

_Elrond's quarters, two days later:_

Elrond began to awake from his deep slumber, but when he began to wake more his body felt heavy and ached with a terrible soreness all over. He felt hands holding his own, but they were warm and rubbing gentle circles around his palms and backs of his hands.

"Ummm…" he moaned as his eyes began to open. "Ooh…" his vision blurred a bit, but when it cleared he saw his sons and his daughter staring at him with worry and concern on their faces.

"Ada! Oh thank the Valar you're awake." Arwen kissed his forehead.

"You had us worried; we feared you'd never wake." Elladan and Elohir smiled at their father.

"W-What…what happened to me?" his memory was bunched up, he didn't remember much.

"You were out riding, and you were attacked by orcs in the forest. They would've gone further if King Thranduil and his men hadn't gotten there to save you in time." Elladan answered him. Elrond's memory began to return, those orcs on him, kicking and hitting him, and nearly….violating him. Elrond felt tears prickle his eyes, but he wouldn't sob like this in front of his children he couldn't.

"Brothers, perhaps you should tell the king ada is awake?" the twins nodded and left out the door while Arwen stayed to comfort her father. "Oh Ada…" she had tears in her eyes.

"Don't weep for me Arwen, I am still alive…" he reached up as carefully as he could to touch her cheek.

"Yes." She gave a light smile and touched his hand. Just as he returned her smile as best as he could he heard someone enter his room. Thranduil came with the twins behind him, and Arwen gave him one more kiss before she left with her brothers.

"Mellonin." Thranduil went to his side and sat down.

"Hello Thranduil." Elrond let the elder elf touch his hand and grip it slightly. "You…saved me."

"Yes, I'm glad that my kin and I were able to reach you in time." Elrond gave a tiny smile, and Thranduil brushed some of his dark hair from his face. "Are you in pain?"

"Some, tis not an agonizing pain." The tears he felt earlier began to fall from his eyes, and he turned his head away as they began to drip into his hair.

"Elrond…" Thranduil wiped some tears away, and Elrond whimpered. "Do not weep; those foul creatures will not harm you again." Elrond wasn't crying about that, he was crying because he felt so stupid about leaving his home without any way of defending himself. If he'd had his weapons on him he might've stood a better chance.

"Forgive me." Elrond wiped his eyes with his one good arm.

"It's alright; would you like to sit up?" Elrond nodded and Thranduil helped him move to a sitting position, careful enough not to hurt his chest. "There, do you want some water?" Elrond stared at the elven king, normally Thranduil was a bit cold when he spoke and he hardly gave anyone attention but to Elrond he was being unbelievingly kind.

"Yes…" Thranduil produced a goblet and handed it to Elrond. The cool liquid felt good down his throat, and he finished the entire drink. "Le Hannon." He handed it back.

"You're welcome." Thranduil stared at him strangely, and Elrond was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable right now. "Elrond, what happened today…"

"I don't want to talk about it." the Sindarin elf looked away again.

"Not about the attack, but what has caused it." Elrond turned back. "What happened today is only a mere taste of what's to come."

"What do you mean?" Thranduil's hand clenched in anger, gripping the sheets of Elrond's bed. "Thranduil?"

"Word has reached the other lands that Sauron is after you. Most of us are unsure but I can figure a reason, to use your foresight." Elrond's eyes widened. "He wishes to use your power to foresee futures, possibly victories that he can sustain before they happen. I'm not sure how, but he has a spy in his midst and the orcs that attacked you I think were only supposed to take you back alive. I know not why they harmed you, but there will likely be more to come."

"No…" Elrond began to shake in terror. There would be more? Why would Sauron want him now? It was no mystery of Elrond's powers, but why now?

"Elrond." Elrond was so caught up in his panic he didn't sense Thranduil move until some arms went around his shoulders. "No one is going to attack Rivendell; even those orcs are not stupid enough to enter these precious lands. You will be safe as long as your people and mine are around to protect you."

"I don't understand…" Elrond felt the tears return. "Why does he want me?"

"I am not certain, but it's likely he is gathering as many allies as possible and I have a feeling we will have darkness upon us once more." Thranduil saw Elrond shaking again, and stopped him as he tried to get up. "Mellonin, you will be safe in your home. It would be best you recover first before you get up to move."

"I will be healed within a few days." Elven bodies were faster to heal than the average man's; depending on their injuries it could take only a day to heal if not a few more.

"Even so, you must rest. Your guards will be here to look out for you and Mirindien will be here to tend to your wounds. I will be patrolling the borders with my son, but I will return when you need me."

"Thranduil…" the elven king stopped before he could leave the room. "Please, don't go." Elrond didn't know why, but he didn't want his friend to leave him alone yet.

"You don't want me to watch your lands?"

"No not that, I just don't want to be alone." Thranduil's eyes softened at those words. "Could you stay, until I fall asleep again?"

"Yes I can." Thranduil moved back to his seat, and helped Elrond lay down a little more. "You must eat, it will help I'm sure you know?" Elrond smiled and nodded. Thranduil had some elves bring in some food, light so it wouldn't irritate Elrond's stomach. While he ate Thranduil told him about the orcs gathering around his own borders, but they had already been dealt with and so they were here to help Elrond.

When Elrond finished his meal he felt the need for sleep come back. Thranduil took the dishes and had the servants return to take them, and helped Elrond lay down completely. He moved the sheets up to his neck, and smoothed his friend's hair gently.

"Le Hannon mellonin." Elrond whispered to him, and closed his eyes in sleep. He did however miss the look of happiness in Thranduil's usual cold eyes, as the king watched him sleep.

_Some days later:_

Just as they figured Elrond's battered body had healed nicely through the last few days. His bones had mended themselves, and his bruises and cuts were nearly gone and would be completely by the next sunrise. Elrond's family had kept him company while Thranduil and his kin watched the borders of Rivendell, but so far no attacks happened and it had gotten quiet. Elrond had a twinge of hope that the attacks would cease on his home, and that he could remain safe here but if he knew how Sauron worked he was merely waiting for an opportunity to grab him.

In the meantime Elrond remained indoors; he had hardly gone outside unless needed be. The only other time he'd go was if Thranduil was there with him, and speaking of Thranduil, Elrond had begun to notice a change in the king. He seemed a little…distant yet he wouldn't leave Elrond's side unless Elrond asked or he had to check the forests. Thranduil also seemed a bit more affectionate than before, slight touches and a few embraces here and there; it wasn't like him at all.

"My Lord Elrond." Glorfindel came to see him in his study.

"Glorfindel, any news?"

"No, but Thranduil has asked to see you. He is in your private hall." Elrond put his pen down and stood.

"Thank you Glorfindel." Elrond left his study and headed for his own hall, it was part of his private quarters. Why would Thranduil want to see him there though?

As he entered his quarters, there stood the mighty Elven King just outside his bedroom door.

"You wished to see me?" Elrond approached him, but nearly stopped as he felt something was off about the Mirkwood king.

"Yes, but I must ask that we speak in your bed chamber."

"Of course." Elrond let him into his room, and closed the door behind him. "Is anything wrong?"

"We have received word that there are human spies, men, working for Sauron, it's possible one of them may try to enter Rivendell and take you." Elrond froze, but kept his expression calm. "I have all my people surrounding the area, if any get through we will know." Thranduil walked over to him. "You need not fear."

"I know I need not, yet I still fear for my life." He didn't want to relive any beatings, but the flashes of what all the orcs did and almost did to him ran through his mind quickly. Elrond's body began to shake again, and to his surprise Thranduil pulled him into his arms and held him. He relaxed in the king's hold, but tensed up again as he felt warm lips touch the tips of his ears. "T-Thranduil…?" Elrond pulled away quickly.

"Forgive me Elrond, I didn't mean to startle you, but there is also something I must confess to you."

"Confess?" Elrond felt himself relax at the sound of Thranduil's voice, but he didn't understand what was happening.

"Despite that we were both married to the loves of our lives, I feel as if I have found a new love in another." He looked at Elrond. "Though he is not a woman, he is beautiful. He is my match, and a good friend and ally to me. I love him very much, though I am not certain that he will feel the same." He slowly approached Elrond again.

"You…" Elrond didn't know what to say, nor could he stop the blush from going over his face.

"It is you, meleth." Thranduil took Elrond's chin between his fingers and lifted his face. They stared into each other's eyes before the king leaned in to gently kiss the Sindarin elf's lips. Elrond felt the touch of the other elf's lips, and they felt so warm and loving against his own.

"Mm." he gave a light sound, and Thranduil pulled back slowly.

"I'm sorry." He started to back away.

"No, no it wasn't…" Elrond felt himself at a loss for words, but he didn't want Thranduil to be hurt. "I liked it." Thranduil's grey eyes widened a bit.

"I shouldn't be so forward with you, not after what happened." Elrond froze again, but before he knew it he found his own arms wounding themselves around Thranduil's back.

"I thought that…I thought I had felt an odd sensation whenever you came near me. It's happened before, even the last time you saw me yet I ignored it because I had lost my Celebrian and you your own wife. I was drowning in my own grief, yet I felt I needed some comfort and I could've been there to comfort you."

"We both wanted it." Thranduil held him again. "Yet here we are, when your life is in danger."

"And I feel safe with you, just being here with me. I don't think I've ever felt this safe since…" Thranduil stopped him with another gentle kiss, this time on his neck in a spot between his head and shoulder. After that kiss came another, and another after that until Thranduil let butterfly kisses flutter all from Elrond's shoulder up to his ear. "Ooh…" Thranduil stopped and stroked the line of Elrond's jaw with his finger.

"I have wanted to ravish you for so long my dearest Elrond, but I will not do it while I am supposed to be protecting you." He kissed his chin. "I wish to remain by your side, until this is finished and then I will prove my love to you."

"Yes…yes…" Elrond leaned up to kiss him, and wrapped one of his arms around the blonde's neck and the other remained around his back. Thranduil kissed him in return, but relinquished the idea of taking Elrond right as his hands touched the brunette's flesh under his hair. When they pulled apart Thranduil saw Elrond's eyes light up in happiness.

"We must get back before someone gets suspicious, but I promise you meleth when this is done…I will take you to bed and make love to your beautiful body." Elrond blushed a bit.

"I'm sure you will." Thranduil took Elrond's hand and led him back out of the halls and into the gardens. It was getting close to sunset, but as they stood together a thought suddenly came to Elrond. "When this is done, what will happen?" Thranduil turned to him.

"You mean after I'm certain you're not in any danger?" Thranduil held his hands in his own. "I won't just leave, I will remain for a while."

"You will leave? When this is finished our people will be leaving to the Undying Lands…"

"And we will both go." Elrond stared at him. "There is no doubt in my mind we will see each other again, even if it's many moons from now. My people feel that we must go as well, when the time comes we shall and be together with our own kin. My son knows this as well, but I feel that he might be needed out here long after."

"You would let your son remain behind?" Thranduil sighed.

"He has grown and matured nicely, he's very skilled in battle, strong and intelligent…he will do very well." He saw the sadness in Thranduil's eyes, despite his cold nature he cared greatly for his only son.

"I don't want you to leave so soon…" Thranduil touched the side of his face.

"I will stay as long as I am able, and I will remain by your side until I must leave." The elder elf planted a gentle kiss on Elrond's nose.

"I do so wish…" Elrond smiled but his smile faded immediately when an arrow whisked by them. It landed directly behind Elrond, but when Thranduil turned to find the assassin someone snuck up behind Elrond and put their arm around his throat nearly choking him. He felt the tip of a knife against his cheek, and Thranduil was staring at another attacker dressed in dark clothing.

"Who are you?" he growled out.

"We don't have any business with you Woodland King, we only want Elrond." Judging by the voice it was a ranger, a corrupted one. Elrond couldn't speak due to the pressure against his jugular, but he could hear the presence of Thranduil's elves nearby. He quickly prayed they would act soon.

"It's not wise pointing a blade at Elrond." Thranduil didn't even turn, but Elrond heard the faint maliciousness in his voice.

"What?" the ranger holding Elrond moved the tip of his blade barely away from Elrond's face.

"You will die, before you harm him." Thranduil's sword pierced the heart of the ranger in front of him, and the faint whistle of another arrow caught Elrond's ears before the man holding him loosened his grip and fell to the ground. He turned to see an arrow had struck into his throat from the side, and the other Thranduil had killed.

"Ada, my lord Elrond…." Legolas came over to them.

"Nice aim Legolas." Thranduil turned to them. "Are you alright Elrond?"

"Yes."

"We found a group of rangers, they've been dealt with." Legolas looked at the two dead men on the ground. "There are no more, as far as we can see."

"Keep a watch; I will take Elrond back to his quarters." Thranduil gently grabbed Elrond's wrist and led him away. When they reached Elrond's bedroom Thranduil put his blades down and took Elrond into his arms.

"I'm fine Thranduil…" Thranduil moved to kiss him, and Elrond responded but when the woodland king's arms moved down to his lower waist he began to pull back a little. "Wait…"

"Forgive me meleth." Thranduil pulled back completely. "I was worried."

"It happened so quickly, yet it ended just as much." Elrond touched Thranduil's arm. "Your son helped me."

"Yes, and now I have this feeling that I must hold you until the very breath leaves your body. Then I must ravish you as I have longed to do so, but I won't unless you allow it." Elrond was speechless, not moments ago he would've been abducted and/or killed, yet now his heart was telling him to let Thranduil comfort him. He wanted Thranduil's touch, his love, but was now really the right time?

"I…" he felt his own need dwell inside his heart, his need for Thranduil to take him. "I want you to love me." he approached Thranduil carefully. "I want you to take me."

"Do you truly?"

"Yes…yes…" Thranduil pulled Elrond against him again and started to plant butterfly kisses on Elrond's neck. "Oooh…." Thranduil began to remove Elrond's robes off his shoulders, planting more kisses on the hot flesh and getting several tiny moans in return.

"Move to the bed meleth." The mighty king whispered into Elrond's sensitive ear, and the Peredhel complied. "Take off your clothes, and I will do the same." Both elves shed their clothing in seconds, and then Thranduil was looming over Elrond's body. He continued to kiss Elrond's skin, and his hands moved down to his chest to play with his dark nipples.

_**Scene's been cut, look up the full version on archive of our own.**_

"That…was brilliant…" Thranduil panted as he held his love.

"Yes…yes it was…" Elrond kissed Thranduil's lips. "I love you."

"I love you too my dearest." They laid like that together, and when sleep soon fell upon them they lay together basking in a warm embrace.

_**Like it? First LOTR fic, might post another in the future but not sure when and it'll be a crossover.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


End file.
